Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari
by Luka-sama
Summary: Natsu quien ahora es un adulto, se pregunto si algo pudo haber sido diferente aquella noche de verano, en aquella lluvia de estrellas que observo junto a sus amigos, donde Lucy aun sonreia y aun eran amigos. Por qué todo cambia cuando eres un joven, pero no evita que tus acciones tengan valor aun cuando eres adulto y piensas en que pudo haber pasado. En una historia que no conocias
_El Nalu siempre será mi pareja consentida, fue de la primera que subi historia y que siempre deseare que pase en Fairy tail…igual yo lo leo por la trama, pero una pareja que yo sueñe que se haga realidad tampoco sería mala idea._

 _Fairy tail no me pertenece, tampoco la canción "Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari" en la cual me base…se las recomiendo es muy cosi :3_

 **Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari**

Existen ocasiones donde te preguntas… ¿Pudo ser diferente?

Cuando uno es adulto en algunos momentos te preguntas si algo pudo cambiar, si tus acciones debieron ser de otra manera y si hubieras obtenido otro resultado. En momentos recuerdas alguna experiencia que te avergonzó y como de haberlo hecho diferente, todo pudo cambiar. Pero aunque tuviéramos el poder para cambiar el pasado, no serviría de nada, todas las acciones y nuestros recuerdos son los que nos hacen ser quienes somos ahora.

Pero siempre puede haber algo, tu mayor arrepentimiento y el no haber hecho aquello.

Para él era claro cuál fue su mayor error de adolecente, un torpe e inútil joven que no sabría que su cobardía le haría recordar con tristeza aquel día.

Su nombre.

Natsu Dragneel.

Un joven hombre que ya había pasado los 24 años (había cumplido años hace una semana), de cabello rosado algo alborotado aunque nunca como era joven, cuerpo levemente musculoso y ojos verde olivo. Era el representante de una compañía armamentista que le vendía al gobierno, sus amigos siempre se burlaban de él por ser un idiota para casi cualquier materia, pero lo que era en estrategias y peleas, siempre había sido bueno desde niño. Culpen a los video juegos y su pequeño problema con lo que tuviera llamas.

Su vida era bastante buena, buen sueldo, buen departamento en lo mejor de la ciudad, un gato que era su amigo, buenas amistades y era atractivo. Tenía bien su vida.

Debió haber sido así por otros años, pero como todo adulto…hay cosas que activan tus recuerdos.

Si no hubiera salido ese día a comprar un pescado para Happy (su gato) no habría tenido que ir a una parte de la ciudad que no solía visitar ya que su usual lugar de compra estaba cerrado por ser un domingo en la noche, así no habría pasado por ese tablón de anuncio…no habría visto aquello.

 _Próxima semana lluvia de meteoritos._

 _Ven al maravilloso festival de Magnolia, donde se pueden observar la lluvia de estrellas._

 _Habrá venta de comidas, juegos y competencias desde todo el día._

 _Acompáñanos._

El anuncio estaba decorado con la imagen de una pradera llena de estrellas en el cielo. Era bastante infantil y estaba casi seguro que era creado por el instituto de Fairy tail donde había estado hace algunos años.

Frente al anuncio lo miro fijamente, levanto la vista para ver el cielo, pero dado que estaba lleno de edificio, no se observaba ninguna estrella.

Pero al cerrar los ojos, era como si estuviera en ese lugar de nuevo.

Hace diez años atrás.

…

..

.

Cuando tenía quince años era alguien bastante…idiota…bueno poco centrado y con capacidad nula de concentración si algo no le interesaba. A pesar de todo tenía buenos amigos desde la infancia y solía pasar rodeado de gente todo el tiempo. Era considerado como alguien problemático y que se metía en problemas, pero había que aceptarlo, todos los del instituto de Fairy tail eran unos completos problemáticos.

Bueno…no todos…ella no.

Lucy Heartfilia la adorable y linda estudiante nueva.

Al principio ella y él se habían llevado realmente mal, siempre discutiendo por ser tan diferentes y en ocasiones ambos terminaron en la dirección. Pero no paso mucho para que ambos aprendieran a tolerarse y rápidamente volviéndose buenos amigos. Lucy tenía una gran paciencia para soportarlo y ayudarle a estudiar, además él solía hacerle la vida más divertida y llena de cosas inesperadas.

Lucy era la hija de un multimillonario de otro país, pero por malas relaciones la chica se había ido a vivir sola con su tutora legal Acuario.

Natsu era un chico huérfano que vivía solo en un departamento junto a su hermano mayor que trabajaba en otro país.

En realidad puede que la soledad de ambos les hiciera ser buenos amigos.

Ambos formaban parte de un grupo algo más grande de amigos, pero cualquiera podría decir que ellos eran mejores amigos o algo similar. Natsu quien al principio solía molestarla, llego a meterse en problemas al defenderla cuando alguien hablaba mal de ella. Lucy quien le llamaba idiota, era capaz de golpear a cualquiera que lo ofendiera.

…

Fue un día cualquiera donde todos estaban hablando después de clases, cuando Lucy se levanto en el salón con una cara extrañamente brillante. Su cabello era corto y estaba amarrado en dos coletas bajas que Natsu solía jalas para molestarle.

-¡Esta noche, veamos las estrellas!-dijo con cara alegre.

No por nada la chica formaba parte del club de astronomía y tenía una extraña admiración por esos astros en el cielo.

Todos los de su grupo de amigos quedaron en silencio viéndola fijamente confundidos, generalmente Lucy solía irse siempre directo a su hogar y pocas veces salía con ellos de forma tan fácil. Puede que dado a que siempre que salían se metían en problemas, la chica se reusaba a irse y costaba mucho chantaje para convencerla.

Además ella era la rarita del grupo.

Lucy insistía en que ella era la normal y todos los demás eran un grupo de raros súper fuertes causa problemas. Pero para ellos la chica era la diferente.

…

-A veces tienes buenas ideas-dijo Natsu con asombro.

El resto soltó una risa y Lucy frunció el ceño, luego sonrió junto con todos.

Ahora estaban caminando en dirección a una pradera detrás del instituto que solían visitar en este tipo de ocasiones. Algunos chicos como Juvia traían bastante comida, mientras los demás cargaban cosas para el frio y pasar un buen rato comiendo. Lucy le sonrió a Natsu cuando este le ayudo a llevar su Telescopio con una sonrisa. Todos parecían levemente emocionados al escuchar sobre la lluvia de estrellas de esa noche.

-Yo voy a pedir que Gray-sama este siempre conmigo-dijo Juvia con ojos en forma de corazón.

El aludido solo suspiro y decidió ignorarla.

Todos rieron algo nerviosos ante el camino oscuro y con poca iluminación en que se encontraban.

 _Recordaba levemente como caminaban alegremente como idiotas, escondiendo la soledad y la ansiedad, para evitar que los consumiera. Porque todos tenían vidas difíciles y ninguno le gustaba mucho hablar sobre sus pasados. Siempre preferían reír y ocultar toda tristeza._

…

Cuando lograron llegar y acomodarse, todos seguían riéndose sobre como Erza se había caído a mitad del camino, claro no por Erza, sino por que Natsu había sido tan tonto como para burlarse y había recibido una buena paliza. Lucy sonrió con pena al verlo sentado algo vendado y alejado del resto. Tomo un poco de carne y fue para darle una ofrenda de paz al nombre de los demás.

-Aquí tienes-le dijo sentándose en el tronco a su lado.

 _¿Qué había hecho en ese momento?_

 _Si ya recordaba, le había sonreído y se habían quedado charlando ellos en ese lugar._

-Mira Natsu-dijo Lucy animada señalando al cielo.

Miro hacia arriba desde este mundo oscuro, en el cielo nocturno las estrellas parecían caer. La joven se movía emocionada y sus ojos. Suspiro sin dejar de verla preguntándose cuando había cambiado su forma de ver a la chica gritona en una amiga, además de no solo amiga…alguien especial.

 _Me pregunto desde cuando te empecé a seguir._

Sin lugar a dudas Natsu no tenía la menor idea de cuando Lucy dejo de ser Luigi a ser Luce. Cuando la chica le comenzó a interesar y hacer tonterías con tal de llamar su atención.

Me pregunto desde cuando te empecé a perseguir.

Además la semana pasada había estado siguiéndola por la ciudad ayudándola en sus compras para el club, siempre se había escapado de ayudarle, pero cuando ella se lo pidió el no tardo en decir que si animado. Sus amigos lo habían visto como un loco e incluso Lucy parecía sorprendida.

Pero no estaba seguro de decirle sus pensamientos, no era tan idiota como para no ver a donde llevaría todo eso.

Por favor, no te sorprendas, escúchame. Esto es lo que siento.

Suspiro viendo al cielo que aún seguía cayendo frente a ellos, sin lugar a dudas decirle sería algo ridículo y estúpido.

-Aquellas son Deneb, Altair y Vega-dijiste señalando el triángulo de verano.

Me acorde todas las veces que tu hablase sobre estrellas y miro al cielo, rápidamente identifico el triángulo que la chica señalaba.

Entre las estrellas pudo observar a la de nombre Orihime-sama, pero no sé dónde está Hikoboshi-sama. Seguro la estrella se sentía un poco sola, separada de su amor como contaba los cuentos y leyendas sobre ellos dos.

Noto como Lucy estaba sentada nuevamente a su lado, demasiado cerca, tanto como para que sus hombros se tocaran. Su respiración se cortó y miro fijamente al suelo unos segundos. No había comentado sus nuevos sentimientos con alguno del grupo, era algo solo suyo, pero en realidad le gustaba la idea de que Lucy pudiera corresponderlos.

Pero a la alegre Lucy que estaba a su lado en ese momento, no podía decirle ni una palabra. En verdad quería estar junto a ella, en algún lugar, eso era lo que él entendía.

Pero aunque lo intentara, no podría alcanzarla.

Lucy tenía sueños grandes, de ir al extranjero a estudiar en otro país, ser una famosa escritora, triunfar en su vida y demostrarle a su padre que ella en verdad valía la pena. En cambio él, solo era un pobre tonto que apenas lograba pasar de años y sin ningún futuro.

Como una estrella en el cielo.

Esto era malo.

 _Recordaba haberse sentido algo sentimental, de haber querido llorar, pero al mismo tiempo aceptando que si fue un cobarde._

 _Luego de eso había pretendido ser fuerte, hacer como si no le interesaran sus sentimientos. Había reído junto con Lucy a pesar que ella lucia preocupada por sus ojos algo rojos._

 _Pero recordaba claramente el dolor que sentía en su pecho, como iba incrementando, como hacia aceptado que estaba enamorado de la chica a su lado esa noche._

-¿Qué pasaría si te enamoras de alguien?-pregunto Natsu de repente.

Lucy quien no había estado al pendiente de toda su lucha mental con mucho detalle, solo ladeo la cabeza ignorando por un momento la lluvia de estrellas que había estado esperando por un mes.

El rojo en el rostro del chico era confuso, después de todo, Natsu jamás hablaba sobre sus sentimientos a parte de sus lazos de amistad. Mucho menos en los de ella, no después de bromear sobre el hombre con quien se casaría que sería el tipo con más valor que conocía, y su posterior golpe en el estómago de su parte.

-¿Qué pasaría si yo me enamoro de alguien?-dijo viendo al cielo estrellado esta vez con melancolía.

La joven se quedó en silencio.

 _¿Qué hare? Dime algo._

 _La voz en mi corazón me dice, que estoy bien a tu lado. Aunque la realidad era diferente._

-Par de tontos vengan a comer-dijo Gajeel con voz enojada.

Natsu vio en completo silencio como Lucy se levantaba y caminaba algo nerviosa donde sus amigos.

 _No dije nada._

 _No me dijiste nada._

No recordaba muy bien lo ocurrido después de ese día, probablemente nunca más tomaron el tema, además unos meses después Lucy consiguió una beca en el extranjero. Los primeros meses habían tenido bastante comunicación, pero luego que ella consiguiera un novio y él comenzara a salir con chicas…poco a poco la charla murió. Levy era una de las que tenía aun contacto seguido con la chica y Erza, cuando se reunían entre amigos comentaban alguna cosa sobre ella, pero él en cambio solo sonreía cuando mencionaban los buenos amigos que eran.

Pero no regresarían…no a esa época…donde ambos eran unidos y donde aún había tenido oportunidad de algo.

 _Nunca más regresaremos…_

 _A ese día de verano._

 _A esas estrellas brillantes._

 _Aun las puedo recordar._

 _Tu cara sonriente._

 _Tu cara enojada._

 _Ambas me gustaban, era divertido._

 _Aunque ahora entiendo, tú nunca lo sabrás._

 _Es un secreto que solo yo conozco._

 _Paso las noches recordándote en mis memorias distantes. Señalando las estrellas. Con una voz inocente._

.

..

…

La semana después que vio el anuncio, se preguntó el por qué había conducido hasta su antiguó instituto con un telescopio en sus manos que compro por internet. Había leído las instrucciones y recordaba vagamente como Lucy siempre le explicaba cómo usar dicho aparato. También comento algo a Gray y Erza sobre el festival, pero aunque intentaron hacerlo, todos sus amigos estaban tan ocupados con sus respectivos trabajos que termino caminando solo entre el festival.

Paso por el portón trasero que aún seguía teniendo aquel truco para abrirlo, suspiro mientras caminaba por aquel camino oscuro que paso hace diez años.

Aunque ya no era el crio que fue, no era el chico que no le daba importancia a nada y gritaba por todo. Bueno aun gritaba cuando algo le salía mal…pero no tanto como antes.

Sonrió al llegar aquella pradera donde había visto la lluvia de meteoritos, todo parecía igual, como si el tiempo no pasara en aquella parte de tierra. Aún estaba rodeada por árboles y había un pequeño precipicio donde estaba el tronco donde se sentó con Lucy.

Puso el telescopio con algo de dificultad, luego tomo asiento observando las estrellas…faltaba poco según su reloj e internet.

-Kyahhh-grito alguien atrás de él.

Pego un pequeño brinco y volteo con el rostro pálido. No había esperado que alguien llegara a ese lugar, aunque tal vez algunos jóvenes idiotas como lo fueron sus amigos y él en la infancia, habían tenido la misma idea.

Pero en lugar de un grupo de chicos, solo vio alguien tirado de cara en el suelo que se estaba incorporando.

Su garganta quedo seca ante los ojos castaños que lo vieron igual de sorprendidos. Su cabello ahora era demasiado largo y sus ropas eran solo un sencillo pantalón y una camisa sin mangas de diseños a la moda, junto a unas botas.

Pero era ella…

…

Joder.

…

-¿Luigi?-dijo incrédulo pensando en que era una alucinación, una muy sexy.

Una vena apareció en el rostro de la chica y le lanzo el bolso que había cargado, la puntería perfecta para su rostro le indico que sin duda era la chica en la que había estado pensando toda la semana. Solo que ahora era una mujer y tenía mejor cuerpo del que recordaba.

…

Ninguno dijo nada y menos cuando la chica tomo asiento a su lado, tal parece que el tiempo no había quitado su costumbre por ofenderse ante ese nombre. Vale que había sido un crio y dicho mal su nombre algunas veces para hacerle molestar, pero no espero que se lo tomara tan enserio.

Un extraño silencio se formó entre ellos, no le extrañaba, habían pasado muchos años desde que se hablaron. Volteo a ver al cielo y se sorprendió ante lo que vio.

-Aquellas son Deneb, Altair y Vega-dijo por instinto y con una media sonrisa.

Sintió una mirada sobre él y giro el rostro para verla a ella, Lucy parecía verlo de manera confundida y luego giro el rostro al suelo.

-No sé por qué te extrañas, tú me las enseñaste hace algunos años-le recordó algo confundido.

-Claro que recuerdo bien que fui yo la que te enseño, tu no sabías ni donde estaba Orihime-le contraataco con brazos cruzados.

Rodo los ojos al cielo y se sorprendió al ver como esa noche si se encontraba Hikoboshi-sama.

-Aquella noche no estaba-murmuro él con seriedad.

Lucy no dijo nada, solo observo detenidamente el cielo. Pronto la lluvia de estrellas comenzó y siguieron sin decir alguna palabra. Solo vieron el cielo en silencio.

A la mente de él llegaron recuerdos, de cómo eran chicos y se emocionaban por todo. Ahora, siendo adultos, solo recordaban la alegría con añoranza, de aquellos días que estaban en el pasado que jamás volverían. Volvió a preguntarse si algo hubiera cambiado de haberle dicho los sentimientos que tenía en ese momento.

La vio de reojo, probablemente tendría novio, estuviera casada o quién sabe si tendría hijos, ella siempre había dicho que quería tener una familia joven.

-Me gustas-dijo de pronto y ella giro a verle sorprendida.

También pálida.

En cambio él miro al cielo.

-Eso quería decirte aquella noche-

-Bueno solo te pasaste… ¿Diez años?-

-No era el chico más rápido entre el grupo-

El silencio volvió a reinar en el lugar, no era mucho, pero se sentía un poco mejor. Como si luego de diez años hubiera hecho algo que debió hacer. Sonrió levemente antes de ver como la lluvia estaba disminuyendo un poco.

-¿Por qué ahora?-dijo Lucy viendo al cielo.

Era realmente hermoso, como aquella noche.

-Este lugar parece que no cambio en nada, como si estuviéramos aun en aquel tiempo-murmuro para sí mismo más que para ella.

-No se puede cambiar el pasado-respondió Lucy de pronto.

Era verdad.

Probablemente se hubiera quedado el resto de la noche viendo al cielo, pero el sentir la mano delicada de la chica sobre la suya y un leve beso en la mejilla, fue suficiente para hacerlo torcer el cuello tan rápido como para causarle dolor de no tener algo más importante en que pensar.

La mujer sonreía levemente sonrojada.

-Pero tal vez ambos podríamos cambiar un poco el futuro-admitió levemente sonrojada viendo a otro lado.

-Siempre serás una rara Luce-dijo con una sonrisa.

La chica iba a gritarle alguna tontería, pero en vez de eso se quedó en silencio al sentir los brazos del chico envolverla. Sonrió al sentir aquel calor que solo él podía proporcionar. Tal vez este lugar era mágico, porque gracias a él, ella también pudo decir lo que no dijo cuándo era chica.

Así ambos podrían cambiar un poco su futuro.

Logrando estar juntos esta vez.

Soltó una risa cuando Natsu le robo un beso rápido en los labios y sonreía como cuando era joven.

Solo los dos.

En una historia que no conocías.

 **Fin**

 _Espero les haya gustado._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc. por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
